I need your love
by Monkeyhelena
Summary: Set after Season 2. Emily finds out some big news. Aiden is heartbroken and halfway across the world. And Nolan is concerned. Aiden x Emily
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Just a quick note that this is set after the season 2 finale, everything will be explained later! Please Review- it makes me update faster **

Chapter 1

Emily honestly didn't know what to do. Looking down at the little plus sign on the stick made her feel sick. She was scared. She was scared because she was pregnant. And angry. Because she had just sent her baby's father half way across the world.

* * *

Aiden was lost. He couldn't believe he was lost in his own villa. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was absolutely heartbroken. All he could think about was Emily. He missed her. He missed her laugh, her smile, he missed her touch. He was lost without his girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend. He wasn't sure if they were still together, but he doubted it very much. He loved Emily so much, It psychically hurt him to be apart from her. He didn't even know if she loved him.

"Sir? Would you like a drink? You have been standing here for a very long time and it is very hot." Aiden turned around and was faced with a man dressed in a waiters outfit.

" Er, no thanks. I was wondering if you could help me find my way around. I've been stuck up on this balcony for several hours." Aiden spoke to this man, who he presumed was a servant.

"Yes of course, sir. I am Mario by the way. I am your own personal butler, for however long you stay here. It is a lovely villa, I hope you and your wife are very happy here."

"I'm Aiden, and no, It's just me, For now anyway." Aiden smiled, but his heart felt like it was crushed into a million pieces. Mario left and he followed.

* * *

" Nolan please pick up the phone, pick up the phone." Emily threw her phone onto the couch in frustration as it went to the answering machine. She needed Nolan. She needed Aiden. But she was stupid and freaked out and pushed him away. Now the love of her life was gone. She was alone and pregnant. Emily felt so angry at herself. He was protecting her, and she told him to leave. Emily just wanted Aiden back. And she was determined too.

* * *

Aiden was thinking about Emily again. He thought about the last time he touched her, kissed her. The sun was on his back, while he was sipping on a Martini. He pulled out his phone and looked at the photos he had of him and Emily together. Tears started to appear in his eyes, so he put his phone away. He just wanted to protect Emily from everything. The bomb, prison, Daniel. He hated Daniel. The thought of Emily and Daniel together made him sick to his stomach. Aiden's heart was torn in two.

* * *

Daniel had decided that today would be a good day to see Emily. They have barely said more than two words to each other since the bomb and he was unsure if they were still together. He knocked on her door, but it creaked open. Daniel called out Emily's name but got no reply. He shut the door behind him and looked for Emily.

He heard a door bang, and went to investigate. He came to the bathroom and listened. He could hear Emily moving around, so he knocked on the door and went in.

"Jesus Daniel! You scared the life out of me!" Daniel didn't reply as he was mesmerised by Emily as she was only in a towel. He suddenly had a great urge to rip the towel off and have a little fun.

"Daniel? Hello?"

" Oh, er sorry!" He was going bright red. " I came to ask you, if you wanted to go to lunch today? We haven't spoken in ages."

Emily looked down at her sink. Just looking at Daniel made her feel ill. She absolutely despised the man, but all he wanted was her. Emily decided that she couldn't bare to speak with him any longer.

"Oh, I am so sorry Daniel. But I have plans today. Maybe another day though?" She needed him to get out before she was sick again. Luckily, Daniel got the idea and left. Emily was sick everywhere.

Nolan got out of his car and ran Emily's doorbell. The door opened and a very pale and sweaty Emily appeared.

"Dear god, Emily! What have you been doing?"

" Nolan just come in and close the door."

Nolan gave Emily a strange look, and shut the door. He walked over to the kitchen counter and poured himself a drink. Emily moved around the kitchen slowly, looking as thought she was going to be sick.

" Emily, your worrying me. What's wrong?"

Emily took a deep breathe and drank a sip of water.

" Ok. So you know how I sent Aiden away? To italy?"

Nolan nodded, giving Emily a suspicious look.

" Well, now I really really regret that and-" Emily couldn't finish and burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Nolan walked over to the fragile girl, and gave her a comforting hug.

" An-and, I ju-just miss h-him so much."

"Shh, it's alright Emily, just let it all out." And Emily's sobs got even louder.

" I'm pregnant, Nolan. And I don't know what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I really love aimily and i was wondering if we could all write more aimily stories because there are not enough! haha anyway reviews make me update faster so ;)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Nolan didn't know what to say. He couldn't comfort Emily because he was the exact opposite of what she need, which was Aiden. All he could do was hug the fragile girl even tighter.

" Oh, Ems. When did you find out?" Nolan was careful about the words he chose, so he didn't push Emily over the edge.

" J-just yesterday. I haven't been feeling too good for 2 or 3 months now and I-I just had a feeling that I might be pregnant, so I took the test."

Nolan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realised better. He knew that the poor heartbroken girl that was standing in front of him was lost. unfortunately he didn't have much experience with pregnant women, so he went over to Emily's liquor cabinet and poured himself something far too strong for him to handle, but he felt like he was going to need it after the question he was going to ask.

" Ems.. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here.. but do you even know, for sure, that the baby is Aiden's?"

Then Emily shocked Nolan. She threw the glass of water she was holding against the wall and the glass shattered everywhere. Emily burst into even more hysterics. It took her a while to calm down, and she was painfully swallowing the sobs that were determined to take over her.

" Me and D-Daniel, W-We haven't had sex in months. And I K-know of S-several times where me and Aiden didn't use protection and-"

Emily went on for about half an hour, listing all her logical reasons as to why Aiden was the father. And Nolan Strongly Believed that Aiden was.

* * *

Jack had just finished unpacking his things in the stowaway. Carl was busy trying his hardest to get a picture of his mommy out off a glass frame, but obviously, was failing. Jack Chuckled at his little boy, hoping his life will be far less complicated than his.

Jack couldn't help but feel very betrayed. And guilty for some reason. He was fiddling with the phone in his hand, trying to decide whether or not to call Emily, To get answers.

After an hours thought, he started to dial Emily's number, but couldn't press the call button. He threw his phone down onto a chair and rubbed his stubbly chin with his hand.

* * *

Emily was lying down on the doctor's bed, looking at the ceiling nervously, while the doctor inspected her uterus. To her surprise though, she didn't feel any bad emotion in that moment because, for once, she felt normal. She was doing something that normal women do. Normal women have babies and get check-ups. And that gave Emily a little sense of hope. Maybe she would lead a normal life one day, Who knew?

" So Congratulations, Miss Thorne, You are indeed pregnant! I think you are about 3 months along, so I expect you to be showing in a few weeks! I am going to write you up for some pills to make sure that your baby will be healthy and then you can go!"

Emily's doctor was a very smiling woman who was called Sandra. Sandra was a very in your face kind of person and all the happiness that was beaming off her, made Emily feel a bit nauseous.

She thanked Sandra and got changed, taking her prescription with her. She walked into the waiting room to find Nolan looking very anxious, As a couple of toddlers got there hands on some paint.

"Come on, lets get out of here,Ems."

As they were walking to the car, Nolan finally had the nerves to ask the question he was dying to know.

" So? what did she say?"

Emily stopped walking and turned around to face Nolan. She took a deep Breath.

" I'm 3 months. definitely Pregnant."

" That's so great, Emily! Why the sad look on your face?"

" Because! Because this feels so wrong without Aiden here! We Should be doing this here! Together! Not a million miles apart! Because I love him so much, but was stupid and insecure and didn't tell him, so that's why!" Emily kicked the side of her car and walked off, Wanting to be alone.

Shit. Thought Nolan. He had done two things within 2 Minutes. 1- Gotten her into a crazy psycho mode and 2- reminded her that Aiden wasn't anywhere near.


End file.
